FinalFantasyFacebookVIIXIII
by AkumaHitsugaya
Summary: i went a bit mad on this one
1. Chapter 1

FFXIII-FFVII (with a bit of Bleach as well)

Facebook Page

Sign in:

Name: Akuma Hitsugaya

Password: theoneandonlyicedragon

Signing in…

Welcome Akuma!, you have 5 Friend Request from;

Lightning

Hope

Cloud

Sethiroth

Genesis

Neko Ichimaru Status update:

Akuma: what's up?

Gin: yeah why the long face?

Neko: my Pokémon died

Hope: seriously? Since when do Pokémon die?

Byakuya: you shouldn't talk about such foolish things

Gin: hey leave her alone, you can be so cruel sometimes 5 people like this

Genesis: yeah! Leave her alone, whoever you are

Akuma Status update: Am throwing a party who what's to come!

Neko: ME!

Hope: might as well

Gin: Count me in

Akuma: Gin you can't come!

Gin: why not!

Akuma: because it's a kid's party!

Neko: ohhh let him go

Renji: NO WAYY THAT WOULD BE CREEPY (by the way can I come )

Neko: Renji has a point

Akuma: SEE! ( of course you can Renji)

Gin: well that's not fair

Hope status update: Am writing a story but need help

Neko: OHHH! WHATS IT ABOUT!

Hope: that's what I need help with

Fang: why don't write about our time on Pules

Hope: no way

Fang: oh come on

Hope: no way in hell

Sazh: why don't you right about your girlfriend ;)

Hope WHAT GIRLFRIEND!

Sazh; a certain girl with PINK hair

Lightning: I think I know where this is going…

Hope: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHES OLD!

Lightning: watch it hope I know where a live

Akuma: hope you should be shitting yourself right about now

Hope:…

Snow: HAHAHAHA YOU TWO CRACK ME UP!

Sazh: hold up I wasn't talking about Light I was talking about Vanille

Hope: oh, right

Akuma status update: WATCH THIS IF YOU'RE BRAVE! LINK

Hope: …

Lightning: …

Neko: …

Sazh: …

Snow: WTF!

Yachiru: COOL HE GOT CUT INTO TINY LITTLE PISECE!

Cloud: that is the weirdest thing I've ever seen

Sethiroth: I've seen worst

Hope: wow Sethiroth and you wonder why they kicked your ass, Akuma where did you find the video

Akuma: YouTube

Snow: you're lying

Akuma: no am not it's on my profile

Sazh: you got stuff like this on your YouTube profile? Kid, you need help

Lightning: yeah this is bad even by my standards

Genesis status update: I shall now begin quoting Loveless

Sethiroth: DON'T YOU DARE!

Zack: NO MORE I CAN'T TAKE IT!

Cloud: dude read something else

Neko: yeah like the three little pigs

Akuma: or Harry Potter

Cloud: try reading Kingdom Hearts

Lightning: Kingdom Hearts? What's that?

Cloud: a book dumdass

Lightning: …. I know where you live, no one alive can stop

Cloud: ohhh! Is it now WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! *dose the no-believer action*

Genesis: what's so wrong with loveless

Zack: nothing, but it's all you ever read and it's boring us to death!

Genesis: BORING HOW DARE YOU CALL IT BORING IF I EVER FIND YOU!

Cloud: enough already

Sethiroth: there is a simple solution to this

Cloud: yeah let's kick sethiroth's ass again!

Sethiroth: …

Genesis: that would help me relive my anger

Lightning: why do you guys kick his ass for?

Cloud: to cut a VERY long story short, he was a good guy who found something he wasn't meant to and tried to kill everyone

Lightning: …wow

Gin: reminds me of Aizen

Renji: so it dose

Cloud status update: Dam bike broke down!

Lightning: who cares

Zack: I would borrow you mine but, No can do

Renji: you can borrow mine

Cloud: what's it look like

Renji: here's a pic Link

Cloud: …

Renji: What?

Cloud: forget I even asked

Hope: You call that a bike

Byakuya status update: I seem to have lost my scarf

Neko: look who's talking about foolish things now!

Byakuya: it is not foolish


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To Facebook

Log in

Name: Cloud Strife

Password: thepowerofmako

You have 4 friend requests:

Neko

Akuma

Grimmjow

Sethiroth

Akuma status update: Has anyone seen my evil duck?

Hope: you're what?

Neko: oh no you haven't lost it

Snow: YOU HAVE AN EVIL DUCK! HAHAHAHAHAHA OMG IT'S TO MUCH!

Akuma: don't dis the duck!

Lightning: dude grow the hell up

Akuma: I can't

Cloud: she's telling the truth, she can't

Toushiro: she has no self-control

Akuma: yeah well you all need a crazy friend so don't complain

Cloud: Who's complaining?

Sethiroth: thought I was the crazy one

Akuma: No Sethiroth you're the weird fucked up fool with a jacked up idea of fair play

Sethiroth: I know where you live

Toushiro: and I know where YOU live!

Akuma: YEAH SETHIROTH! IF YOU THINK CLOUD'S ASS WHOOPING WAS BAD YOU SHOULD FEEL TOUSHIRO!

Cloud: but his so….small

Toushiro: WHO YOU CALLING SMALLL!

Cloud: dude you're the same height as Marline

Toushiro: no am not

Cloud: yes you are

Toushiro: no am not

Gin: yes you are

Lightning: grow up

Akuma status update: YAY IT'S SNOWING!

Toushiro: it has nothing to do with me

Lightning: I hate snow

Snow: that's not nice

Lightning: I wasn't talking about you

Snow: so you don't hate me

Lightning: oh don't get me wrong I DO hate you

Akuma is in a relationship

Neko: I know who he is

Toushiro: :)

Lightning: I think we all know who it is

Grimmjow status update: who wants to die!

Lightning: not a lot of people

Akuma: that's not nice Grimy

Grimmjow: Grimy? WTF?

Snow: HAHAHAHA

Neko: I think his asking for an ass whooping

Cloud: if so, I'll be happy to provide it

Toushiro: I to would be happy to help

Grimmjow: You guys are so violent

Hope: what kind of status is that anyway

Grimmjow: the truthful kind

Hope: Guys got a point

Akuma; Hey Hope I checked out your Vlog it's kinder cool

Hope: what do you mean kinder?

Grimmjow: she means it's crap

Akuma: no I don't

Hope: yeah, well I don't care

Neko: Oh no think you guys upset him

Fang: well he needs to grow a pair!

Toushiro status update: Why is it so hot outside?

Lightning; my thoughts exactly

Akuma: Because its summer

Toushiro: your point?

Akuma: its hot in the summer

Snow: I sense a lovers tiff

Neko: how about we all go to the beach

Akuma: great idea say I if you want to come

Renji: I

Grimmjow: great idea count me in

Hope: might as well

Cloud: I'll come too

Gin: Can I come?

Akuma: NO!

Neko: oh come on! Why not?

Akuma: I was joking, of course you can come just stay away from me :) 2 people like this

Toushiro: count me out

Neko: how comes

Toushiro: I don't do sun

Grimmjow: what's wrong, afraid you're gonna melt

Toushiro: I suggests you shut up, or things will get ugly

Cloud: Grimy, quit while you're NOT ahead

Grimmjow: why do people keep calling me Grimy?

Cloud: because your name is too long, and no one can spell it


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To Facebook

Name: Sethiroth

Password: Octoslash

You Have No Friend Request

Sethiroth status update: NOOOOO! MY SWORD BROKE!

Cloud: it's about time

Sethiroth: it's not funny

Cloud: oh yes it is

Lightning: how did it brake?

Sethiroth: I, I stepped on it

Cloud: ! OMG I CANT BREATH!

Neko: stop that, you're gonna make him cry

Sethiroth: I WILL NOT CRY!, anyway I have others

Lightning: so what's the problem?

Sethiroth: this was me fav

Cloud: you're such an ass

Akuma Hitsugaya has been taken over by Darkness

Neko: Oh no

Cloud: S**t

Lightning is offline

Dark Akuma: NOW I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Sethiroth: Good girl now you're learning

Cloud: I want Good Akuma back

Neko: me too!

Hope: me three, she's a bit of a bitch when she's like this

Sethiroth: I like her this way

Cloud: you would!

Toushiro: I think I know who did this to her…

Neko: who?

Toushiro: Grimmjow

Grimmjow: THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FOR TAKEN THE PISS OUT OF MY NAME

Cloud: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Grimmjow: I gave her some cookies

Dark Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY NINJA DRAGONS!

Sethiroth: ninja dragons? Why didn't I think of that!

Cloud: Oh Shut Up!

Hope: how do get her back to normal

Neko: you can't we have to wait for the cookies to ware off

Grimmjow is offline

Toushiro: GET BACK HER AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!

Hope: well his finished with you

Toushiro: He'll pay for what his done

Dark Akuma: I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME TO SHADOWBYNIGHT!

Everyone is offline


End file.
